Fate
by ickesgirl
Summary: Seth Clearwater one shot from another site. I didn't have time to completely revise it, but its decent. Seth's p.o.v.


I was walking down the street, in Port Angeles, when out of know where this dark haired girl appeared and then disappeared into a store. I didn't know why, but I felt oddly drawn to her. I decided to wait for her until she exited the boutique. I took a seat on the nearest bench and waited.

She walked out, fifteen minutes later, with about ten bags and a shoe box in front of her face. I got up, unsure of what to say to her, so I opted for asking, "Need any help?"

"No I'm fine," she said stubbornly, from behind the merchandise, not looking at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked a little concerned, scratching my neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she huffed, tripping. "Oof!"

I ran and caught her and her things before she hit the ground. "I beg to differ," I said grinning smoothly.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face and that's when I truly saw her. I couldn't help myself, I just stared. It felt like every string that was holding my life together snapped and then tied to her. Like.. like.. I was the moon and she was the earth.

I looked at her and waited for her response. "Thanks", she muttered," but I did not need your help." She huffed trying to get up.

I hoisted myself off the ground and pulled her with me. "I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater," I said as I stepped back.

"Hi Seth, I'm Dezi Watters. Bye Seth," she said starting down the road.

"Wait," I said panicked.

"What?" She asked turning around.

"Well.." I began.

"Well what? To be honest Seth, you're very cute, but I don't know you," she said politely.

"How about you get to know me?" I suggested smoothly, a little hung up about the cute thing.

"Okay, fine. Hold these," she said shoving her bags and box at me.

With an 'oof' I held her things and watched her. She dug through her purse and found a pen. "Now give me half of these," she said taking them and holding them in her right arm, "Now give me your arm," she said impatiently.

"Oh right" I said and stuck out my arm and she wrote in neat print ten digits and her name.

"Great. Can I help you to your car?" I asked hoping I wasn't coming on too strong.

"You can help me to the restaurant on the next street. That's where I was supposed to meet up with my mother," she said handing me a few more bags.

"Okay," I smiled and she took off walking with me following like a puppy.

We text all that weekend, and all that week. We knew each other inside phone buzzed and I picked it up, smiling:

I'm going to Port Angles Saturday. Can you go? We might be able to watch a movie.

I replied:

Yeah that sounds great.

It buzzed again and again I smiled.

what movie do you wanna watch?

I thought about it.

Well do you want to see a romantic comedy or a

scarry movie?

I hadn't even bothered to sit my phone down so pressed open,

Well I don't know any good ones so how

about face punch?

I laughed and then said:

Thats an interesting choice, but if you're sure.

Zttt. I hit open:

Yeah I'm totally sure.

I replied laughing:

lol ok. see you then.

Zittt.

okay ttyl.

I went to the kitchen to ask my mom if she would mind, even though I knew she wouldn't mind. Like I predicted she said that she had plans with Charlie and didn't mind. He has been a really good friend for mom since Dad passed.

I dragged through the week, somehow. Even though I text Dezi at least twice a day to tell her goodnight and good morning I still felt like time was dragging on.

On Thursday, there was a pack meeting. Since the vampire problem was taken care of we only had a meeting once a week instead of three nights a week. So at midnight I crept out of the house, careful not to wake mom, and walked to the edge of the woods. I stripped down, phasing quietly, and ran to the clearing we usually met at. When I got there everyone knew what had happened, I didn't even think about it.

Sam was understanding and the other guys with imprints, but Sam really was the only one who didn't make rude remarks. _Okay, okay. Guy's enough_. Sam thought.

_Alright fine, lover boy_. Jared guffawed.

I attempted to glower at him. You _ought to know. YOU HAVE AN IMPRINT!_

He glowered back, more efficiently than me. _I know_.

Embry, even though he is the more reserved one, had a few jabs at me. _You didn't even imprint with a Quileute_. He chortled. I glowered less severely at him.

We went on with the meeting, though it consisted mostly of more questions about Dezi and me being careful with my thoughts. But I did think about how beautiful she is and how she was so stubborn at first, not that she still isn't.

I jumped into my window around 5 and was fast asleep.

A few hours later, at noon, I got a text from Dezi.

Hey. You didn't text me good morning D:

I rubbed my eyes and text back:

I'm sorry, I was sleeping ")

Zttt.

Oh sorry (" I'll let you get back to it then.

I concentrated really hard to get this out:

Sry im really tired, ill txt you back in an hour or

two.

Zttt.

It's okay. Sweet dreams Sethie.

I slept until four and then I got up went to the bathroom. I combed over the cabinets until I found some Hot Fudge Sunday Poptarts and put one pack in the toaster and pressed the button then got a paper towel and took a bite of another pack. I poured a glass of milk and sat down and typed away.

thanks. I did have sweet dreams. lol

The poptarts popped up and I spun around and caught them and threw them down on the paper towel.

Zttt.

Welcome. I knew you would, they were

about me right? lol Whats up?

I licked my burnt finger then text back:

Most definitely :D I'm just about to eat some

poptarts. HBY?

I finished off my first set of Poptarts then, started on the next set.

Zttt.

Poptarts yum. =D I'm eating dinner,

Like normal people Sethie.

I gulped.

my friends kept me out last night, 'till

5.

I called Sam remembering something I'd forgotten to ask. He answered on the third ring. I quickly described my dilemma and asked him what I'd forgotten. The sigh was obvious, but he said I could tell her. I could tell I had interrupted him and Emily, so I hung up as quickly as I could and began thinking of a way to explain to Dezi that I was not human, that I was a werewolf.

I lounged around and snacked until that night and slept again until seven. I woke up rubbing my eyes. I sat up and stretched yawning. I scratched my head then I staggered up and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel off the top shelf and a rag off the bottom. I turned the water on the perfect balance of hot and cold then slipped my pants and boxers off and stepped in.

After my shower I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waste and walked into my room and put my clothes on, I had forgotten to take them into the bathroom with me.

Mom was still here and she was frying eggs when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Seth" she returned the cheerfulness and ran her hands through my hair smiling as she got in the fridge.

"Breakfast smells good." I said hungrily.

Mom laughed and said, "Thanks," as she sat down eggs and two pieces of unbuttered toast grape jelly and a glass of milk.

I ate breakfast quickly and then asked Mom to drop me off at Emily's.

I ran to my room and got my things and was back before Mom had cleared the table. She just chuckled softly, she always laughed when it came to my wolf things.

After a few hours of advice from the guys and pointers from Emily, Jake and I hopped into the Rabbit and Jake drove me to Port Angles. I walked into the Theatre and bought the tickets and waited on a bench for Dezi. She walked in and we were the only people there and my breathing was a little irregular as she pranced up to me.

She was all smiles. "Hey Seth."

"Hey Dezi," I beamed, "Ready to watch Face Punch?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I am." She smiled and took my arm and towed me to the counter. She picked out cookie dough bites and I bought us a medium popcorn, a water, and I got Dr. pepper.

We found our seats and watched the previews. Of course we finished our snacks before the opening credits.

It was pretty gory and she did pretty well until this one guy got stabbed in the stomach by a flag pole. She hid her head in my stomach-chest area.

When it chilled out a little bit she let go of my arm so I took the opportunity and held her hand. She beamed at me

.

I was already pretty confident that she liked me back and this magnified my feeling. After the movie I decided it was time for her to learn about my double life.

"Dezi," I began scratching my neck.

"Yes?" she asked smiling.

"Do you want to go to my friends with me for a few hours?" I said nervously scratching away at my neck.

"Yea sure," She said her smile growing bigger.

I whipped out my phone and text Jake:

Jake, please call Sam and tell him I'm bringing

Dezi to his house and do you think that we should

have Jasper come over to?

"Sorry," I apologized, "I had to tell my friend to come get us."

Zttt.

He said no to the bloodsucker and that it would

be fine to tell her there.

I shot back:

ok, the movie is over so hurrry.

Zttt.

I know. I'm outside.

I turned to Dezi apologetically and said, "He's outside."

"Okay." she grabbed my hand and I walked to the car and we sat in the back. Jake looked in the rear view mirror way too often, trying to embarrass me, and succeeding.

Dezi leaned her head on my shoulder and listened to the music Jake was playing, I sighed. Even though he was a pain in the butt sometimes I really looked up to Jake.

We pulled up in front of Sam's house a lot faster than a normal person would. I opened her door and helped her out then I put my arm around her waist and walked through the door.

The more sensitive members of the pack were there Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady, and of course Sam with Emily on his lap. They were so cute together. Dezi kind of hid behind me seeing all these unfamiliar people.

"Hello everyone." I looked at Dezi and she stepped around me smiling, "This is Dezi, Dezi this is Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Sam. The beautiful young woman on his lap is Emily." Emily blushed and I chuckled.

"Hi everyone." Dezi said in a confident voice.

There was a chorus of 'hellos' throughout the room. I towed Dezi to a chair and sat her down. I paced around in the middle of the room.

"Well Dezi," I began, scratching my neck again, "Have you noticed our size and my heat?" I waved my hand around the room then at myself.

"Yes, I have," she said confused.

"Well.. it's because, this is going to sound weird." I said laughing nervously, scratching my neck once again.

"I'm pretty good with weird," She said not as worried.

"It's because, we're." I waved my hand around at everyone but Emily. "We're werewolves." I gulped and everyone's expressions turned serious.

She started laughing until she looked around the room. Then she stopped all at once and looked almost sick. "Is this some kind of a joke?" She demanded.

I shook my head hoping to look sincere and serious. Then an unexpected smile spread across her face, and a look of confusion on mine followed hers. "I knew there was something special about you."

I sighed relieved. That was a huge load that had been lifted. I smiled at her and she beamed back.

Jake was the first to break the silence with a whoot and all the other boys except for Sam and Emily. They beamed at me and then kissed each other and I followed by example.

I kissed Dezi gently on the lips and she kissed back. Both are heart rates accelerated and her breathing faltered a little bit and I pulled away promising her there'd be more to come.

I picked her up and sat her on my lap and kissed her once more and knew it would only get better from here.


End file.
